Lyra vs Bon Bon
by Alkem
Summary: Two best friends compete against each other. Why? Glory for the winner, humiliation for the loser. This is Lyra vs. Bon Bon.
1. First to eat a cupcake loses

Lyra vs. Bon Bon

* * *

Inside the home of two longtime friends residing in Ponyville, a pair of mares by the name of Lyra and Bon Bon were sitting on their living room couch. Bon Bon, sitting on her stomach, was making some last second adjustments to her hair, making sure the blue colored half and pink color half weren't mixing. Lyra, sitting beside her, with her flank on the couch, reached to their camera in front of them and hit the record button.

"Okay Bon Bon, you tell everypony what the competition today is."

"Thanks Lyra and good morning everypony out there. The comp—"

"Of course we all know I'm going to win."

Bon Bon's eyes narrowed at Lyra for a second before refocusing on the camera. "The competition today is the first one to eat a cupcake loses. The loser will then have to pay a punishment that the winner will pick."

"I've got this one totally in the bag," said Lyra, lying back on the coach and resting her head against her forelegs.

Bon Bon turned her head towards her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"That's because I know you can't resist sweets." Lyra leaned over and pointed a hoof to her friend's three wrapped candy cutie mark. "I mean that's what your cutie mark means."

"That's not what my cutie mark means. We've been friends for so long and you still don't know."

Staring back at her, at a loss for words, Lyra's confident smirk vanished. "Crap. This competition might be harder than I thought." She got up and walked out of the living room.

Bon Bon, still on the coach, reached for her coffee mug and took a sip. "Plus there's more sweets then just cupcakes, dummy," she said quietly in her cup.

In her room, Lyra was pacing around. "Okay, so there's a little snag in my plan. I originally thought I could just wait it out and Bon Bon would quickly crack." She sat on her bed, looking up to the ceiling as she tapped a hoof against her horn. She leaned forward and started rubbing her hooves together. "Looks like I'll have to go on the offensive if I want to win." She began laughing maniacally, raising her hooves in the air.

Back downstairs, in the living room, Bon Bon was enjoying her morning joe. Her head tilted up to the ceiling, her attention drawn by the insane sounding laughter. "Okay, that was weird. Anyway, my strategy for this competition is to just out last her. Sure cupcakes are delicious, but that doesn't mean I can't live without em. As for Lyra, that pony has such a sweet tooth so it's only a matter of time before she caves. I can outlast her."

Hours passed and neither side showed signs of caving anytime soon. Graced by Princess Luna, the sky had gone dark and the two mares were now preparing for bed. Lyra was lying on the couch with a pair of earphones as Bon Bon first made her way up the stairs. "Goodnight Lyra," she said, yawning as she trotted to her room.

"Goodnight Bon Bon." Watching her go, Lyra removed an earphone and perked her ear up.

*Click*

Hearing the door shut, she rose to her hooves. "Okay, it's time for Operation Cupcake Eater to begin. You try thinking up a better name."

Hours into the night, the only light in the house was the faint glow illuminating from Lyra's horn. Tiptoeing to the front of Bon Bon's bedroom door, Lyra carefully nudged it open. There in her bed was Bon Bon, sawing logs, completely unaware of what her friend had done and what was awaiting her.

* * *

Morning arrived and as the sun shined through Bon Bon's bedroom window, the alarm on the nightstand went off. Eyes closed, she slammed her hoof on it. Stretching her legs out, she yawned and opened her eyes, catching a glimpse of something dangling just above her mouth.

"Aaaaah!" she yawned, sweeping her head just in time to dodge a falling cupcake. Jumping out of bed, Lyra frowned as she stared at her pillow, now adorned with a complimentary cupcake splattered atop it. "Lyra!"

Her bedroom door instantly opened as the mint green pony burst in. "What happened? Did you eat a cupcake? I won didn't I?"

Bon Bon's stared death at her friend as her cheeks ballooned up. "And how exactly would you know that, huh?" she asked, tapping her foot.

Lyra leaned to her side, looking past her pouting friend to notice the treat plastering Bon Bon's headrest. She then turned back to Bon Bon who was still eying her and turned around, walking to the door. "Typical Bon Bon, your cravings almost got the best of you."

She followed her to the door. "That isn't going to work Lyra! You won't get me to eat a cupcake like that!" Bon Bon yelled as Lyra went back to her room. Seeing the door close, she sighed. "That was close."

Back in her room, Lyra sat down at the front of her bed. "Ok so my original plan didn't go so well. But Operation Cupcake Eater has only just begun," she said as she pounded her front hooves together.

In the kitchen, Bon Bon was preparing herself breakfast. "Ok, so it looks like Lyra may be up to something in order to trick me into losing the competition. I guess I should have made some rules, but I don't think I have to worry too much. I just need to keep my cool, she's bound to crack. In the meantime, I'm going to go have a nice breakfast," she said as she opened a cupboard "What the hay?"

Inside was a lone cupcake. She moved over to the other cupboard. "More cupcakes!" Cupboard after cupboard, all she found was more and more cupcakes. "Okay, this is too much." Bon Bon poked her head out of the kitchen doorway. "Lyra! What have you done with all the food?"

Her sly voice echoed down the stairs. "What do you mean? There are plenty of delicious things to eat down there. Go on have a bite."

"No! I know what you're up to, and it's not going to work because I'm going out for breakfast."

As Bon Bon headed for the door, Lyra ran to her window and stuck her head out, signaling to somepony below. With her belly growling, Bon Bon opened the door and stepped outside.

"Now!" Lyra yelled, using her magic to shut the door.

Bon Bon, staring down the barrel of a strange looking machine, backed herself against the door. "Is that a can—" A cupcake fired, splattering just inches away from her face. She turned, trying to open the door to no avail. She started banging on the door. "Lyra! Open the door! You open it right now, you hear me!"

A barrage of cupcakes flew at her. Bon Bon shielded her face as the frosted sweets pelted her. The wall became smeared with cupcakes, leaving only an outline shaped like Bon Bon untouched. A pile of cupcakes piled by the door erupted and standing by the door was a pony. The cream that covered her face melted revealing a scowling Bon Bon. The front door had creaked open only slight and she was already halfway up the stairway.

Inside her room, with all her possessions barricading the door, Lyra sat in the corner hiding behind a collection of stuffed animals. Right outside, her best friend was standing outside, waiting to share a treat with her by shoving it down her throat.

Bon Bon banged on her door. "Lyra." The banging got louder. "Oh Lyra, let me in." She started to buck the door. "I just want to share something with you." Lyra knew that playful tone of hers, it only meant death. She stayed in her room, praying to Celestia that the door would hold until Bon Bon tired herself out.

In front of a highly dented door, an exhausted mare went to take a bath. Finally removing the last bit of cupcake out of her mane, Bon Bon headed back to her room, hoping that the worst was over. "Oh come on!" Sprawled all over her room were hundreds and hundreds of cupcakes. Every single one had icing with the imaged of her best friend on it. "You've gotta be kidding me. This is too much!"

"Hungry?" whispered a voice behind her.

Turning around, Bon Bon saw Lyra's smiling face. "Where are you getting all these things?"

"That isn't important. What is important is that you get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"For the big party at Sugarcube Corner."

"Party?"

"Yeah! Pinkie Pie came earlier when she brought the can— I mean came to visit and gave us an invitation."

Bon Bon gave her a suspicious look. "This isn't a trick is it? You're not trying to hit me with cupcakes again?"

"It's just like I said, Pinkie Pie is throwing a party and she invited us. Besides, you must be hungry, considering you missed breakfast." Lyra said with a grin.

"Who's fault is that?"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine," said Bon Bon, unable to resist that smile of hers. "But clean up the mess in my room first."

Lyra's horn began to glow and the cupcakes rose up from the ground. With a twist of her neck she sent them all out the window. "There, all done. Now let's go."

Sticking her head out the window, Bon Bon looked down to the pile of treats outside of her window and sighed.

* * *

Over at Sugarcube Coner, it was party time and everypony knew it. The house was hopping as ponies danced to the music, enjoyed punch, chatted and ate tons of delicacies. Lyra was having a blast, enjoying the festivities; meanwhile Bon Bon was feeling a little on edge.

Seeing the Earth pony dethatched and not having fun, Pinkie Pie approached her. "Hey, what's the matter Bon Bon? You look like you're not having fun."

She shook her head, snapping to attention. "Huh, wha? Oh, Pinkie Pie. Sorry, it's nothing. I've just been having a crazy day. Thanks to a certain pony," she said, looking over to Lyra who was busy shaking her flank over by the phonograph.

"Well then this is the perfect place to relax, unwind and have fun." Pinkie quickly ran to the table in the corner, grabbing a slice of cake and then came back. "Here try some cake."

"Thanks Pinkie," Bon Bon said, taking the plate from her. "Mmm, this is really good."

Pinkie smiled. "Thanks. Lyra said you'd like it."

Bon Bon suddenly froze, another piece dangling inches away from her mouth. "What?"

"Lyra told me you were feeling down so she asked me to make you your favorite cake. It has cupcakes baked on the inside; Lyra told me you'd love it and she was right."

Bon Bon looked down at the plate in her hoof, observing the side of the cake slice. There, inside of it, was an outline of a cupcake. Suddenly, she felt a presence right behind her.

"I win."

At a complete loss for words, Bon Bon's eyes sunk, realizing what happened.

"Ok, Bon Bon. Since you couldn't control your urges, I won the competition. And I've already got the perfect humiliation punishment. Bring it in!" she yelled as a giant bowl of mush was pushed into the center of the room. "Since you love cupcakes so much and because I didn't want to waste all those cupcakes from earlier, I decided to mash them up to make a nice bath for you."

Her eye twitched hearing Lyra explain as she watched the massive bowl move closer. "I just bathed," she whimpered.

"And now you get to take another one," Lyra said with a devious smile. "Now jump right in."

"I can't believe you went so far to trick me," Bon Bon griped as she made her way to the top of the bow and stood at the edge, overlooking the cupcake muck.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" the crowd around them chanted.

She took a deep breath, and dove in. Cupcake mix splattered everywhere as she splashed in. Everypony erupting into cheers as her head popped out of the mush. Covered in the colorful mix, Bon Bon wiped the slush from her eyes. Her cream colored cheeks became cherries as she waved out to the adoring crowd.

"Cannonballs!"

More mush spattered, smothering her face again as the crowed roared. Shaking off the gunk for a second time, Bon Bon stared over to the pony that jumped in. "Lyra?"

"Yeah?"

"What? What are you? I mean?"

"I wasn't going to let my best friend do this by herself, especially when it's something this fun," Lyra said as she splashed her hooves about. The two friends exchanged smiles. "But you still lost, so here," she said, tossing some cupcake sludge to Bon Bon's face. Laughing it off, the two of them shared a hug.

After the party, the two piles of mush trudged back home.

"Well you won this one Lyra, but next time I'll be the winner."

Lyra sloped one leg onto Bon Bon's shoulder. "Sure you will Bon Bon. Sure you will."


	2. Who is the most unfashionable?

Lyra vs. Bon Bon

Who is the most unfashionable?

* * *

Back in living room of two familiar friends, Lyra's horn flickered with light as she hit the record button on the camera mounted in front of their living room couch. "Hey everypony, Lyra here. Bon Bon and I are getting ready for the next competition. This time it's an interesting one." She turned to the pony sitting to her left. "Bon Bon, you wanna tell them what it is?"

"Sure. Today's Lyra and I are—"

"Who is the most unfashionable?" Lyra yelled as she leaned in blocking her out of the shot.

"Really?" Bon Bon shouted, shoving her friend out of the way. After giving her a glare, Bon Bon closed her eyes, cleared her throat and looked into the camera. "Yes. This time me and Bon Bon are going to compete to see who can be the most unfashionable. In order to do that we've decided to make outfits and have them judged to see whose design is worse."

Lyra shook her head left and right. "Poor Bon Bon, you're at a total disadvantage this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have a better fashion sense then you Bon Bon, so I've clearly got the edge this time."

"You do remember the competition is to see who the most unfashionable is, right?"

Lyra twisted her head to her. "Unfashionable? This just means I know what is considered unfashionable, so I still have the advantage."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that," Bon Bon said as she got up and left.

Lyra stared into the camera and pumped her hoof. "It's in the bag!"

* * *

Both girls were now in their rooms, hard at work on creating the greatest fashion faux pas. Pacing around her room, Lyra circled around a dress form. "All I need to do is put a bunch of junk onto a dress, that's simple enough. I just need to make sure Bon Bon doesn't make anything better, or worse." She moved over to her dresser table. "Okay, let's see what we've got to work with? Ketchup, check. Paint, check. Feathers? Check. Glue, check. Alright, this will be a good start."

Lifting it all up using her magic, she sent object flying towards her dress. Paint, chocolate, feathers and various other things splattered throughout her room as it bounce off or missed its target. By the time she had finished, what stood in the center of her disheveled, sludge covered room was something that would surely take the fashion world, their noses at least, by storm. Deeming her masterpiece complete, Lyra wiped off the sludge from her forehead. She went to the door, having a little trouble opening it with all the junk in the way, and stepped outside. Removing the clothing pin from her nose, she took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. "Now that I've finished my outfit, let's see how Bon Bon is doing."

Tiptoeing her way to Bon Bon's door, she placed her head against the door and heard the hum of a sewing machine running. "Hi Bon Bon!" Lyra yelled as she barged inside.

She jumped in her chair, "Aaaaah!" wrapping her hooves around her work. "Lyra! Haven't I told you not to sneak up on ponies like that? Now what do you want?"

Lyra walked around the room, making her way around the bed, to the window and then over to the larger dresser in the corner, all the while trying to catch a glimpse of what she had made. "Oh just checking up on my bestest friend in Equestria is all. So, what have you made?" she asked, leaning against Bon bon's shoulder to get a look.

She slid to her away from her mint green roommate, hiding her dress under her forelegs on the table. "It's not finished."

Lyra leaned in again. "Come on, let me have a peek?"

"No!" She answered, sliding away again.

Lyra now rested her head atop Bon bon's fluffy, dark blue and pink mane. "Just a peek?"

"No!"

"I'll let you see mine."

"Noooo!"

Lyra suddenly found herself being tossed out the door. She fell on her backside as the door slammed shut behind her with the distinctive click of the lock following afterwards. "I've been friends with her forever and I still keep forgetting how strong she is," she said to herself, rubbing her sore flank.

With no more distractions, Bon Bon went to work on her dress for the competition. Meanwhile, listening in from outside, Lyra's confidence started to shrink. She heard noises the like of which no pony had ever hear of coming from inside. _What unspeakable crimes against fashion is she committing in there? Could she actually beat me this time? Wait, what's that sound? _Interrupting her thought was an ear splitting buzz. _Is that a chainsaw? _ Her mind raced with all the possibilities of what was going on in her friend's room. But one thing was clear; if Lyra intended to win she'd need to devise a plan to beat her.

* * *

In the sky above, Celestia arrived to relieve Luna of her nightly task. Meanwhile, inside the home of two best friends, one little earth pony was already up and making preparations to head out. Bon Bon's door creaked slightly as her head poked out to see if the coast was clear. She breathed a hushed sigh of relief and started tiptoeing her way to the stairs. At the top of the stairs, she saw something down below, something that made her spine run cold.

At the bottom of the stairs stood a mare wearing a black top hat, matching tuxedo and a white mask over her mint green face. "You thought you could get away? Your crimes against fashion shall be punished." Standing on her back legs she pointed a rose at the end of her hoof up to Bon Bon. "I am the mint green void. I am the trendy mare. I am the beautiful rose. With corsage in hoof shall I reap the sins of your dress, and cleanse it in the radiance of fashion. I am Tuxedo Mare, your best friend has come!" Finishing her speech Lyra took off her mask. "I can't see anything with this stupid thing on. Now where was I? Oh right, Bon Bon get ready for-wha?" Looking back up the stairs, she saw that her friend had vanished. "Where are you hiding?" Lyra cried out. "You couldn't have left the house so you must be upstairs somewhere."

Hiding inside the bathroom, Bon Bon sat with her back against the door, breathing heavily as she clutched onto her dress. Pressing one ear against the door, she heard the hoof steps of a crazed pony as she went up the stairs.

"Oh Bon Bon, where are you?"

She kept her lips sealed, hoping Lyra wouldn't find her.

"Maybe you're in, hear!" she yelled as she kicked open the door to Bon Bon's. "Huh, nothing."

Her heart was racing._ It's okay Bon Bon, there's still two more doors. She's going to check her room first. That should give you enough time to figure something out._

"Well there are only two rooms left, my room and the bathroom."

_And you'll pick your room first._

"I think I'll go with the bathroom."

_Damn it!_

Lyra stopped in front of the door. Bon Bon could hear the sound of her breathing on the other side. _It's now or never._ Taking a deep breath, she bucked the door.

Knocked out of its hinges, the door, along with Lyra, slammed against the wall. The tuxedo wearing pancake moved the door out of the way in time to see a pale cream mare run out of the bathroom. Using all her strength, she managed to toss a couple of corsage. They landed at the top of the stairs. Frightened by the thrown flowers, Bon Bon changed course and headed into Lyra's room.

Feeling as though she had been sucker punched in the nose, she was having a hard time breathing. "Dear sweet Celestia! How in Equestria did you sleep in her Lyra!" she cried, eyes watering as she covered her nose inside her friend's disaster of a room.

"For your information, I spent the night in the living room!" Lyra yelled back as she finished prying herself off the wall.

"All this for one competition? Lyra, aren't you going overboard?"

The door burst open. "You gotta go big to win big!" she shouted, tossing corsages everywhere. The flowers hit the sludge dress Bon Bon was using as cover and disintegrating on contact. Making a beeline for the door, she bolted past Lyra who was launching a flurry of decorative flowers her way.

"Your dress will look lovely!" she screamed as she used both hooves and magic to pelt her friend's dress. She turned, watching the mare head down the stairs. "Ahhhh!" she yelled, using her magic to conjure a wave of decorative flowers after her friend.

"Lyra you've gone crazy! But I'm still going to win!"

"Aaaahhyaaaahahaha!" was all she heard as she ran down the stairs. Jumping on the railing, she slid flank first as the wave followed right behind. Flying off the end of the rail, she slammed against the door, forcing it open. Tumbling to a stop outside, she looked back to their home. The wave collided against the wall, sending a steam of flowers gushing out the front door as well as sending a few flying out of the windows and chimney.

Back inside, Lyra watched through the window as her friend galloped away. She stood stoically next to the window with the chaos she created behind her. She pulled a rose out of her sleeve, pulled it up to her face and took a whiff. "Bon Bon my friend. You may have eluded me this time, but come judgment time they will see that my dress is superiorly inferior," she said, taking another deep whiff. She turned around, looking over the sea of flower that was everywhere. "Hopefully these things kill the smell coming out of my room."

* * *

It was judgment time and the three judges had arrived at Carousel Boutique, ready to begin. There was the famous big wig fashion hot shot from Canterlot, Hoity Toity. One of the most important ponies in Canterlot who sets trends wherever he goes, Fancypants. And last but not least, Ponyville's bright rising star in the fashion world, Rarity. They each took their seat, as Lyra and Bon Bon were in the changing room, making their last minute preparations.

Lyra looked over to her friend. "You nervous Bon Bon?"

"Yeah."

"Me too, but in a weird kind of way, this is the first time I'm worried about not impressing the judges."

"I feel exactly the same. Well good luck Lyra."

"Uh Bon Bon, you do know it's bad luck to say good luck right?"

"I know," she answered with a sneaky grin.

"Oh, you too then," Lyra said, smiling right back at her.

The lights dimmed and the judges watched as Bon Bon was first to make her way down the runway. Wearing a half short skirt half long dress with patches of various shades of yellow and stitch marks circling around it, she made her way to the end of the catwalk. She got up on two hooves and gave the judges a little twirl. The judges jotted down notes and whispered among themselves, taking notice of the bits of lace scattered throughout random parts of her outfit. Grabbing the long and short part of her dress-skirt, she gave them a curtsy before she walked away.

Up next was Lyra who unlike Bon Bon, simply walked out to the end of the runway wearing nothing and placed a gas mask over her face. Her horn shined and from backstage the dress form wearing her dress flew forward, making a plopping sound as it landed beside her. The judges gasped, cringing at the so called dress. They started leaning back in their chairs, pushing them back in order to get away from the pungent odor. With their table and chairs a safe distance away, the judges proceeded to examine Lyra's work. It didn't take as long compared to the mare before her.

After some cleaning up and opening of windows, Lyra and Bon Bon stood before the judges who had made their decision.

Hoity Toity started them off. "I've seen a lot of dresses in my time, some good and some bad, and I can see when a pony really tries their best. Bon Bon, you clearly made your dress from scratch, anypony can see that. And it's clear you really did you're best. In this sort of competition, that sort of amateurish flare will get you noticed. With that said, I wouldn't put that dress in any shop in Equestria."

"I do agree with Hoity Toity," said Fancypants as he leaned in. "I say, you've shown quite a talent here today young lady. Granted that talent won't get you anywhere in the fashion world, but the hard work you put into making your ensemble shines brightly."

Bon Bon, beamed with what she'd heard so far and now turned to Rarity for her final opinion.

"Now darling, you shown us all today what you can accomplish when you have no idea what you're doing. I mean the colors were eye gouging and I couldn't tell whether it was a skirt or a dress. Not to mention the bizarre placement of lace. It was a crime against all things fashion! But considering that is the goal here, I'd say you've done a simply beautiful job. Now please dispose of that thing, I can't bear to look at it any longer." She said, pushing her hair back with her hood.

Bon Bon dipped her head to the three ponies. "Thank you." She stepped back as Lyra approached the table. All three of the judges stared at her with a disfavoring look in their eye. Lyra smiled, taking it as a good sign.

All three of them struck a hoof down on the table. "We hated it," they said together.

"Woohoo!" Lyra shouted, jumping into the air.

Fancypants stuck his hoof out, cutting her celebration short. "I'm sorry my dear, but I think you misunderstood."

Still in midair, Lyra fell back to the floor and looked at the judges.

"You see my dear; we are to judge who is the most unfashionable. So when we say we hated it, it doesn't mean it's unfashionable."

"That's right." said Hoity Toity. "Our decision is based on who made the worse fashion faux pas, not whose dress is the dirtiest."

"What we are trying to say darling is that even though you've created something truly horrendous when it comes to smell, a simple wash can clear it all away." Rarity's horn started to glow as a gorgeous dress flew into the room. "You see, a simple wash and—"

"It wasn't that simple! That thing smelled horrible!" yelled a voice from Rarity's kitchen.

"Sorry Sweetie Belle!" Rarity yelled back. She then refocused on the unicorn before her. "The point is your work can be cleaned off. When it comes to fashion, a smug, be it big or small, can be removed."

Lyra frown, while behind her Bon Bon wore a giant grin.

"So this means…"

* * *

Back home, Bon Bon was reading a magazine while she relaxed on the couch. The sweet smell of fresh cut spring flowers that surround her made her victory even sweeter. "So, by unanimous decision, I won the competition. So that means Lyra has to do a humiliation. And seeing how she messed up the house, again, I figure a good punishment is to make her clean everything up without using magic. To make things worse, I remade her dress and she must keep it on until the house is spotless."

"This is hard, they're scattered everywhere. And this thing really stinks." Lyra moaned as she fumbled with a broom.

"Why don't you get Tuxedo Mare to help you?" Bon Bon mockingly asked.

"Can I at least get some help?"

Bon Bon sat there flipping through pages of the magazine. "I would, but first I want to finish this article in _Glamare Monthly_. Rarity told me there's something about me in it. Ah here it is, 'Top Five Fashion Don'ts'."

While she was enthralled in her reading, Bon Bon was unaware of a bucket floating its way towards her. It positioned itself just above her head and flipped over, dumping green sludge atop her head.

"Lyra!" She yelled, wiping off what she could from her ruby red face. Burning a trail through the flowers, Bon Bon raced up to her friend's room. As she burst through the door another ball of gunk plastered her face. "You're so going to get it!"

The house erupted with the sounds of their quarrel. Piles of the green slop coated the walls as the two of them fire gunk ball after gunk ball at each other. Their bickering eventually died down. Their yelling turned into laughter. The day ended with two friends working together to vanquish the mess they had created.

"Alright, let's keep things clean next time. Ok Lyra?"

"Uh, sure Bon Bon. Whatever you say."


	3. Who can give the best Mother's Day gift?

Lyra vs. Bon Bon

* * *

"Hi everypony, Bon Bon here. Today is Mother's Day, so in the spirit of the holiday our competitions this time is going to be—" The camera suddenly pans to Lyra.

"Happy Mother's Day mom! Yeah! I love you mommy! In front of the hundreds of ponies watching I want to say it live, that I Lyra Heartstrings am thankful for all the things my mom has done for me." After her announcement, Lyra points the camera back at Bon Bon and joins her on the couch. She looks over to her housemate who is just staring at her with a furrowed brow. "Technically this means I'm already winning."

"Uuuuuh," Bon Bon sighed, sagging her head."

Who can give the better Mother's Day gift?

* * *

"Just for the record, I'd also like to wish my mom a happy Mother's Day."

"Okay sure thing Bon Bon, but it won't count for competition."

"Competition? I'm not doing it for the competition. I'm just wishing her a happy Mother's Day. But just wondering, what do you mean it doesn't count?"

"I was the one who did it first, so by you doing it after me it copying and therefore doesn't count."

"What? That's ridiculous of course it counts. It has the same meaning as when you did it so it should count."

"Nope. Its just joining the Lyra bandwagon."

"You're just being childish since I won the last competition."

Lyra responded by sticking out her tongue to her.

"Whatever." Bon Bon refocused back to the camera. "Alright, it's time we explain how this one will go. The two of us will have today, Mother's Day, to give our moms the best gift we possibly can. The gift that's decided to be better shall be the winner."

Lyra exuberantly jumped off the couch. "Well I dunno about you Bon Bon, but I've got a special day planned out for a special lady, so I got to get going." She bolted out the front down and vanished..

Bon Bon, still on the couch, was slightly relieved seeing her friend head out. "That hyperactive pony is probably going to lead to a disaster. Oh well as long as she doesn't try to do anything to sabotage me." She placed a hoof her chin as something popped in her head. "That reminds me, did I mention something about making a rule about not sabotaging each other?" She stared blankly up to the ceiling and then lowered her head to the camera. "Oh pony feathers. Okay, it might not be so bad. She'll probably be too busy to try anything funny," she said to herself as she chuckled nervously. "Right?"

* * *

Over in Ponyville's shopping district, heads were turning to lone unicorn pulling a wagon loaded with hundreds of flowers, chocolates and various other treats.

"Oh my what a good daughter, buy all those things for her mother today," said a passerby by. Lyra, gasping for air, was doing her best to pull the weighty load but fatigue was getting to her.

"Haaa… haaa… Okay, that should be every single flower and treat in Ponyville. Haaa… phew… Let's see Bon Bon give her mom a Mother's Day gift when there's not a single one in the entire town. Ahahahahahaha!" She dropped to the floor. "Guuuh… haaaa… I can't keep this up. I've got to give these off to somepony." Back on her hooves, she looked around, searching for anypony she knew who'd be willing to take the wagon off her hands. "Ahah! there's the perfect mare to take this," she said, finding a familiar face flying from mail box to mail box, doing her rounds. "Hey! Hey Ditzy…"

Meanwhile, back home, the kitchen was flooded with the rich aroma of sweets as Bon Bon was hard at work making her special gift for her mother. "Just another pinch of sugar and…" She took a taste of her work and smacked her lips together. "Perfect. Now I just need to make the chocolates.

Finishing up, she started to cleaning up, making sure the lingering smell of sweets was gone from the house so Lyra wouldn't suspect anything, and then stashed away her gifts, Bon Bon stepped outside, stretched her back and started to calmly wait by the mail box.

"Alright now for next gift I'm going to need somepony's help." She squinted as she looked off in the distance, recognized the blonde pegasus carrying a brown leather sack at her side that was approaching. "And here she comes now."

* * *

It was midday and Lyra was taking a lunch break, at the outdoor dinning area of the local sandwich shop, enjoying a delicious wheat and bay leaf sandwich.

"This is nice, no worries about Bon Bon out gifting me, I've got my gift finished and ready for when my mom arrives, things are just perfect." She leaned against her chair and looked up towards the clear blue sky. "Hmm? What's that?" A pegasus writing something in the sky with some clouds caught her eye. "Hmm, looks like Ditzy got hired to do a little sky writing job. Let's see…" She looked on, slowly reading out what grey pegasus was writing. "Happy… Mother's… Day… Mom... _Aww, that's a really touching gift to give for Mother's Day. Probably as big a gift like I did earlier._

She dropped her sandwich as a chilling thought came to her. _Could she have…_ "Oh send me to the moon! That sneaky mare! I gotta stop Ditzy before she finishes."

Inside Sugarcube Corner, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were having a typically busy Mother's Day, with order flying in and out when suddenly a unicorn burst through the door.

"Give me all the muffins you've got, asap!"

* * *

Bon Bon had binoculars practically glued to her head while she stood outside, focusing on the work her pegasus friend was doing for her. "I gotta remember to give Ditzy a thank you gift after this." Watching from afar, she read out what Ditzy was writing. "Happy… Mother's… Day… mom… love… your… little…" She paused, unable to read what the last symbol was. "What is that? Is that, is that a muffin? 'Happy Mother's Day mom, love your little muffin?'"

Bon Bon followed Ditzy with her binoculars as she finished the message and flew down towards a large wagon hauling hundreds of muffins. "What? What? Who?" She looked around the wagon to see who was responsible for Ditzy's distraction. At the front of the cart, flashing a bright smile while waving directly at her, was the familiar mint green unicorn she called her best friend. Bon Bon lowered her shaking forelegs.

She threw down the binoculars, smashing them on the ground. "Lyyyyyyyyyrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!"

Ditzy popped her head out of the top of the muffin pile. "Did you hear something Lyra? Sounded like someone calling your name."

Standing beside the wagon, Lyra stood there smiling and waving towards something in the distance. "Nope, I didn't hear anything. So, how do you like your gift, Ditzy?"

She finished munching on blueberry muffin before she spoke. "Oh my gosh, I love it so much! This is amazing!. I've never had so many muffins at once. Thank you so much Lyra!"

"Sure anything for a friend."

Ditzy jumped out of the pool of snack and to the front of the wagon. "There are so many. I'm gonna take some home to give to my mom. She loves muffins, especially banana nut ones. Thanks again Lyra." Tying herself to the wagon, she took off. Her blonde tail whipped wildly in the wind while she ran as quickly as she could.

Seeing her leave, Lyra turned back towards her home. Her feeling of victory was suddenly overshadowed by a single terrifying thought. _Bon Bon might actually kill me for this one._"Maybe I should wait a bit before I head back home."

* * *

The time had finally arrived and both of the girls were back home. Bon Bon was calmly sitting on her side of the living room couch while the other side had been converted into a makeshift fort of red seat cushions. Only Lyra's yellow eyes could be seen peering out of the tiny opening at the front of the fort. She stuck out her hoof from the opening and waved to the camera in front of them.

"So we're back. Both Bon Bon and I had the day to plan and now we're just waiting for our moms to get here."

A swift kick from the cream colored mare toppled the soft fortress to reveal Lyra, clad in shoulder pads, pillows tied to her stomach and wearing a football helmet. She looked over to her friend. "Still mad?" she asked with a shrinking smile.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Bon Bon shouted, leaning over to Lyra.

"I just thought it would be a good gesture among friends. Seeing how Ditzy was working hard making that massage. How was I supposed to know she was doing it for you? It was an accident."

"Sure, it was completely by mistake. Anyways, I'm still going to win this one with the special gift I made."

"In your dreams Bon Bon. Combined with my shout out this morning and the gift I have prepared now, I've got you beat."

The time had arrived and passed and neither of their mothers had arrived yet. An hour had gone by now and Lyra and Bon Bon, started to worry.

"I wonder what's taking them so long."

"I know. I mean Canterlot is sorta far from Ponyville, but they should have arrived already."

While the two of them sat around, Bon Bon looked over to the mare sight beside her.

"Hey Lyra?"

"Yeah?"

"You did remember to send those letter I asked you to send before we started right?"

A cold chill ran up Lyra's spine. She slowly turned her head towards her housemate and started rebuilding her fort. "Uh what letters?" She reached into the couch and pulled out two crushed up balls of paper. "You mean these?"

Lyra was suddenly surprised to find out Bon Bon had learned how to set things aflame as the two paper clumps turned to ash as her hoof touched them.

"How are we supposed to find out who gift is better when the people who are supposed to get them aren't going to be here to get them!"

As a demonic looking Bon Bon was about to lung on Lyra's remade couch fort, they heard a knock on the door. Lyra quickly used her magic to unlock it.

"Oh dear sweet Celestia! Come in quick!"

"Hey Lyra, hey Bon Bon. Are you two having a little pillow fight or something?" asked Ditzy, stepping inside and joining them in the living room.

Bon Bon regained her composure and quietly sat back down. "Welcome Ditzy, do want a snack or something?"

"No thanks Bon Bon. I didn't come for a long visit. I actually stopped by because I wanted to thank you two."

"Thank us?" asked Lyra.

"What for?" Bon Bon added.

"Well thanks to you two and your gifts, I was about to give my mom the greatest Mother's Day ever. She was so happy with the muffins, the sky writing, and the flowers, and the other stuff. I normally couldn't afford all that but this year I have you two to thank for it. You girls are great friends."

Lyra and Bon Bon stared at each other, unable to clear the smile off their faces. They both seemed to have the same thought in her head.

"Well the competition was who can give the better Mother's Day gift. It didn't say anything about being just between us."

Bon Bon smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Well you know what that means."

Draw

* * *

Bon Bon and Lyra were back on the couch look at the camera.

"Ok mares and colts, the winner the winner of the competition, thanks to me and Lyra, was our friend Ditzy. So that means that neither of us have to do a humiliation this time."

"Not unless you count the fact that Bon Bon and I look bad for forgetting our moms on Mother's Day.".

"Yeah well when they see this I'm sure they'll understand. Maybe. We'll make it up to them."

The girls stood up on their back legs and bowed to the camera. "From us here at Lyra vs. Bon Bon, we wish all mothers a happy Mother's Day."

Bon Bon wobbled and fell back on the couch. "Lyra, how the hay can you walk around like that?"


	4. Who is the better musician?

"Is it on?"

"Is what on?"

"The camera!"

"Oh, right. Yeah. It should be on now. So you two can start whenever you're ready."

"Alright, now just stand across from us and keep filming."

"Right, I'll just step back—"

"Wait; look out for the coffee table behind—"

"Whoa!" Ditzy's voice was followed by a loud thud. "Ouch."

"Oh boy… You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"What are you talking about, Bon Bon? This is perfect. She just needs to get used to handling the camera. You alright, Derpy?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. But that table came out of nowhere."

"Yeah, out of nowhere… right behind you all this time."

"Well if you're alright and so is the camera, this time, let's start filming. Ahem. Welcome back everypony, I'm sure you all remember me. But if you've somehow forgotten, I'm Lyra."

"And I'm Bon Bon. Hey… Wait a sec—"

"And we're back to bring you more in our competition to settle which of us the better pony."

"Uh, Lyra, wait a second. I think—"

"I guess you're all probably asking the same thing. 'Why haven't you made a new episode in awhile?' Well the answer is simple."

"Lyra, hold on. I think we've got a problem."

"What, Bon Bon? What is it?"

"Look at the camera lens."

"What camera lens?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, what? Oh for crying out— Ditzy, you forgot to take off the lens cap again."

"Oh, oops. Sorry." Following the sound of a few scratches, everything comes blurrily to life. Bursting in an array of vivid colors that comes to focus on Lyra and Bon Bon seated on the couch. "Oh! Now I can see you two," said Ditzy, waving at the two mares. "I was wondering why everything was dark."

With Bon Bon sitting beside her who was placing a hoof over her chuckling mouth, Lyra resumed where she left off. "As I was saying, we're back after a bit of a hiatus. Truth is Bon Bon and I were talking, and we figured we could use some help."

"Yes. Especially when it came to the camera work," said Bon Bon. "Normally we set up the camera on a tripod and did our shots there, which limited our range of filming.

"Yup. So we decided to rope in— I mean hire two ponies to help us." Lyra pointed her hoof straight to the camera. "Let me introduce you all to our first new camera mare, Ditzy 'Derpy' Doo." The camera view suddenly flipped, giving an upside down close up of a smiling gray, blond haired pegasus.

"Hi everypony out there," she greeted, before flipping the camera back to the duo in front of her.

"After the whole mother's day competition—"

"More like a fiasco." Bon Bon commented.

"Ditzy wanted to get involved in what we were doing. So, Bon Bon and I decided to make Ditzy be our new camera mare and help film us as we go about whatever competition we happen to be in."

Bon Bon leaned forward and looked into the camera. "Except that there was one problem. With only one camera, we could only film what one of us was doing at the time. That is unless we were together all the time, which wouldn't work out for some competition ideas."

The camera flipped once more to Ditzy's inverted face. "That's when I suggested bringing in a friend of mine to help out too."

"So, without further ado, let's introduce our second camera mare, Golden Harvest!" Lyra yelled out, clapping her hooves together along with Bon Bon as the camera panned to the upside down trembling earth pony standing by the living room entrance.

Bon Bon waved her hoof at her. "Come on Carrot Top, say hi to everypony."

Knees rattling, she stared down at the floor and slowly looked up until vibrant green eyes locked onto the camera. "He-hello everypony. My name is Golden Harvest, but I'd rather go by Carrot Top." Her head suddenly jerked back, noticing something wrong with the camera. "Pardon me, Ditzy, but you're holding the camera upside down."

"I am?" The camera view flipped putting the pale, light grayish olive coated mare with the orange mane right side up. "Oops, my bad."

"See that mares and colts, she just got here and she's already hard at work with camera duty," said Lyra as Ditzy turned the camera back on her and Bon Bon. "Now that we've gotten that aside it's time for us to tell you what the competition's going to be this time. Boy I got to say that this one's going to be a cake walk for me. Why? Because, this time were going to see who the better musician."

"Now you may be thinking, 'Bon Bon, why would you agree to such a one sided competition? Her special talent is music related after all.' Well it's because I'm a fair pony and I'll always do my very best against her even if the competition this time is a little one sided. And I expect Lyra to do same when I suggest a contest that's in my favor."

"No I won't" Lyra bluntly replied with a shake of her head.

Bon Bon turned to her with a frown. "What do you mean 'no I won't'? I just agreed to a competition I stand no chance of winning. You could at least do the same when it happens to you."

"Why would I agree to do something I know I don't have a chance of winning. Especially when I'll have to do something humiliating when I lose? That'd be dumb."

"This competition is can—"

* * *

**Who is the better musician?**

* * *

"No!"

"Sorry Bon Bon, but there's the title. No take backs."

Infuriated, Bon Bon got up and walked away. "This is ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous!"

With her steamed partner now off screen, Lyra looked to the camera with a content little smirk. "Mares and gentlecolts, I give you, the musician challenge.

After a few minutes, and a lot of persuading, off camera, Bon Bon returned seated with Lyra on the couch.

"Okay…" Bon Bon announced begrudgingly. "Here's how this one's gonna work. The two of us will have one day to pick out our instruments and practice. After that, we'll have a face off in Ponyville Park where the crowd's reaction will decide who is the winner. And now for the rules," she said, leering over to Lyra. "No sabotaging each other's equipment whatsoever.

"That's fine."

"It must be you who's playing. That means you can't have somepony else impersonate you and play on your behalf. And lastly, no interrupting the other pony's practice sessions. So, Lyra, what do you think of these rules?"

"Not bad," she replied with a nod. "There's just one thing I'd add to it."

"What's that?"

"No whining when you lose."

Shooting the mare laying across from her the evil eye, Bon Bon let out a scheming little smirk. "Oh you think you've got this one do you! Well I'll be practicing all day and night." She rose up and stomped her way up the stairs. "You'll see!" she shouted, slamming her door.

Carrot Top, stunned by the theatrics looked as Lyra who was taking it all in stride. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Lyra leisurely waved a hoof at her. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. She's always had a short fuse. Just give her some time and she'll calm down. You'll see. After all, you're going to be her camera mare." Lyra hopped off the couch and then headed to the kitchen with Ditzy Doo right behind her. "Seeing how I've got this competition in the bag, I'm gonna take it easy and have a little snack."

* * *

An hour had passed and Carrot Top waited patiently downstairs with camera in hooves. With each passing minute weighing heavily on her, she made her way upstairs. Carrot top made her way up the stairs, turned right, and stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway where she inched her hoof slowly to knock.

The door suddenly swung open wide and before a terror stricken shriek could come out of her mouth, Carrot Top was pulled inside. Still holding tightly onto her camera, she filmed everything around her finally and then turned to the pony who pulled her in.

Holding her between her hooves, Bon Bon put one hoof to her lips. "Shhhh"

Silently nodding, Carrot Top looked past Bon Bon and noticed something strange about her room. It had a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser just like another other bedroom. The only thing that would've seemed slightly off if not for this thing was the drum set placed in the center. Carrot Top looked to the walls, observing them in all their soft, yellow, spongy glory. "Bon Bon, why are your walls covered in padding?"

"So Lyra can't hear me practice. I placed it in every corner. We're completely sound proof in here."

"Then why'd you shush me?"

"Oh! Uh, I guess I was caught up in the moment." The door closed, sealing them within the cushiony room where Bon Bon, pulled her closer to the center with a smile on her face. "Anyways, now that you're here I can show what I've got planned."

"Are you planning to play the drums?" Carrot timidly asked.

That smile quickly vanished. "Aww. I wanted to make a big reveal of it, and you had to go and get it on the first try."

"But it's right there." Carrot Top answered, directing her hooves over to the kit in the corner. "It was one of the first things I noticed the second you pulled me in. Maybe you should have hidden it under a blanket or something."

"Yeah… I guess I forgot about doing that after putting up all this styrofoam. Well, since my reveal is ruined, I may as well explain why I picked drum for the competition." Carrot readied her camera. "I know there's no way I can beat Lyra if I play the same instrument she does. Plus there's no way I'll be able to learn quick enough to be a match. So I figure I'd go with something unconventional."

"But.. drums, Bon Bon? Why not something else? Anything else?

"Because hooves don't work well with flutes and a triangle would be too simple—I don't know. I just decided to go with it. I just need to stay here and practice. I've sound proofed my room, so Lyra can't hear me improving and try to pull anything sneaky."

"But wouldn't that be against the rules?"

"She always finds a way to get passed them. But I'm catching on to her. Carrot Top, What I'll need you to do for me is keep an eye on her while I practice and tell me if she tries anything funny. Can you do that?"

The camera bobbed along with Carrot. "Sure thing. But… Bon Bon… Do you think you have a chance of winning this one?"

With a smirk on her face, Bon Bon walked to the corner, circled around the drums, took her seat on the stool, and grabbed hold of the pair of sticks lying on the toms. Using straps attached to each stick and tying them on her hooves, she brushed her hair back, raised her front hooves to the air and looked over to Carrot Top. "Have a listen and tell me what you think."

* * *

Downstairs, Lyra and Ditzy were enjoying a bowl of cereal, with the camera set on the kitchen table to record their mealtime chat.

"So what do you think Bon Bon's going to play for the competition?" Ditzy asked, as her mouthful of soggy sugar frosted oats slurring her voice.

"Bon Bon's never really played any instruments before." She checked, staring into her bowl. "Maybe she'll play the triangle."

"I'm not so sure about that," said Ditzy, finishing another mouthful. "You know how determined she can get."

"Don't worry, Ditzy, she doesn't stands a chance?"

"I'm just saying that she's surprised us before. If you underestimate you, she might surprise you again."

Seeing the surprising wisdom in her words, Lyra looked back down at her bowl, the possibility of losing now loomed in her head. While she gazed into the faded white in her bowl, twirling the colorful wheat puffs with her spoon, she suddenly sprang up from her seat and walked out. "I gotta go practice."

Surprised by Lyra's abrupt leave, Ditzy quickly wolfed down the rest of her bowl and grabbed her camera. "Hey Lyra, wait up. What happened? Why do you wanna practice all of a sudden?" Something in Lyra's bowl caught her yellow eyes; something that she felt needed to be caught on camera. "Look at that. It looks like it spells Bon Bon."

Back in Bon Bon's safety padded room, Carrot Top's back was sinking against the wall, stand in awe after hearing Bon Bon's performance. She clumsily doubled checked her gear, making sure she got that all on tape and walked over to her. "That was great!"

Bon Bon beamed, coupled with a tint of rose the accessorized each corner of her mouth. "Thanks. I've been practicing for awhile now."

"So you've been practicing even before this competition huh? When did you start?" asked Carrot Top, training her lens on Bon Bon.

"Well, I started about a few months ago, ever since I heard Lyra play the guitar. I thought it would be nice to play along with her some day. I winded up practicing the drum in secret and slowly been getting better. I've kept it secret from Lyra, which wasn't easy, because I wanted to surprise her with it. But ever since we started our little competition, I had to cut back on practice."

Carrot Top placed a hoof against her chest. "Aww, that's such a sweet thing to do for a friend."

Bon Bon's once bashful grin vanished, turning into a sinister grin while she rubbed her front hooves together. "But now I'll get the chance to surprise her and win a competition at the same time." She stood up, menacingly laughing. "This time she'll have to do what I say! Victory shall be mine!"

That warm sentiment that quickly emptied the room also left Carrot Top, staring at the mad mare in front of her and quietly whispered. "Are you two sure you're best friends?"

For the rest of the day, melodious music poured out from the house. All while Carrot and Ditzy took shots of ponies passing by, enjoying their fruits of their friend's rehearsal.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Ponyville was now under the watchful gaze of the moon. The entire day had been spent practicing, yet something still dug at Lyra who sat at the edge of her bed with guitar in hoof. Ditzy sat across from her, watching Lyra get up, walk to her door, and open it slightly.

"Do you hear that, Ditzy?"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything."

Lyra closed her door and faced her. "Exactly. We haven't heard a sound coming out of Bon Bon's room all day."

"Wouldn't that mean she isn't practicing? Do you think she forfeit?"

"If only, Ditzy, if only. But I know Bon Bon. She'd never do something like that. No. She's up to something."

"But didn't she make up the rule about no sabotaging each other? Why would break her own rules?"

"I've got to figure out what she's up to," said Lyra, pacing around, completely engulfed in paranoia.

"But…"

Lyra galloped out the door. Grabbing hold of her camera, Ditzy caught up to the runaway unicorn that now leaned against Bon Bon's bed room door with her ear against it. "Ditzy, come here," she whispered, waving her over. "Do you hear anything?"

Placing her ear against the door as well, Ditzy listened in. "No." She stayed against the door with Lyra, waiting to hear something. "Maybe she and Carrot went out somewhere?"

Lyra grinned into the camera. "Good. Then this is our chance to strike." She reached for the knob and turned, but it was locked. "Locked? She never locks her door. Okay, she's definitely hiding something in there."

On the other side of the sound proof room Lyra was trying to break into, Carrot Top noticed the door handle jiggle while Bon Bon was busy drumming away. "Hey, Bon Bon," she said, pointing towards the door. "Look. Someone's trying to get in."

The mighty clangs against the skin of her drums came to a halt as Bon Bon placed her drumsticks down and moved to the door. Removing a small square piece of foam covering the walls, she spoke through the door. "What do you want Lyra?"

"Aren't you gonna open your door?" Lyra voice answered back.

"It's late and I want to get some sleep. So what do you want?" Standing behind her, Carrot Top held one hoof against her mouth, trying hard to hold back a chuckle. "Come on Carrot," she whispered, trying not to laugh herself. "We don't want her to know you're still here."

Lyra's voice sounded off through the door. "I was just wondering what you've been up too. I mean I have seen you since you stormed off this morning. So I was…"

"Aww, are you worried about me, Lyra?"

"No!"

On both sides of the door, the camera mare duo, were doing the best not to crack up.

"Good. Now leave me alone, I want to get a good night's rest before our competition tomorrow. I still plan on beating you after all."

"Oh yeah? You should get some sleep, because the only winning you'll be doing is in your dreams! Come on Ditzy let's go."

Hearing their hoof steps fade away, Bon Bon put back the foam block in her hoof and walked back to her drum set. "Ok Carrot, just a few more minutes of practice, then we'll call it a night."

"And here I thought Lyra was about to do something to mess you up," Carrot Top sighed.

"She probably still has something up her sleeves. But as long as she can't get in here I'm not too worried."

* * *

Hours passed, Carrot Top had already left for home and Bon Bon was asleep peacefully on her soft cushiony bed. Clueless of what was taking place just outside her bedroom door.

"Ditzy, did you bring the earplugs?"

"Check. I got these special looking ones that cover your whole ear."

Taking one of the headphones from her accomplice, Lyra placed it on. "Perfect. Now, have you plugged in the speakers?"

"Check. I also plugged in those other two."

"Other two—never mind. Did you make sure that they're facing her door?"

"Uh… Check."

With a guitar that matched the color of her coat, Lyra turned the volume knob to max. "Okay, Ditzy, hold on to your hooves, cause this is gonna rock the house." She stood on two hooves; hold her axe in one hoof with its strap wrapped around her neck while the other loomed high over her head. With the power to rip the ground asunder, she let gravity take hold, swinging her hoof down to strike a chord.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Every window in Ponyville instantly lit up. Ponies awaked by what could only be described as a pair screaming in agony, observed a quaint domicile rattling violently. Inside the cracked walls of the quaking home, Lyra and Ditzy were on the floor outside Bon Bon's bed room.

"Ditzy! what the hay! Those 'special' earplugs of yours were actually my headphones!"

"What?! Sorry, Lyra, I can't hear you over all the ringing in my ears!"

Racked with agony and a constant ring in her ear as well, Lyra staggered onto her hooves. "You know what? Forget messing with Bon Bon for now. I'm going to bed. Hopefully the ringing will be gone by then." Agitated, tired, and defeated, Lyra stumbled back to her room. Leaving her guitar on the ground, not realizing she still had her headphone on.

"Hey Lyra, where you going?! What about all this stuff?!" said Ditzy, walking after her in the dark, luckily avoiding stepping on the neck of the abandoned instrument with her front hooves. The same couldn't be said for her back right hoof, which hit with enough precision to hit another chord.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Everypony was wide awake thanks to their antics, all while Bon Bon tussled around a bit under her blanket, smiling at the tranquil dreams in her head.

* * *

It was show time. Everypony had long since been awake, aside from Bon Bon who had a remarkably great night of sleep. Over in the Ponyville clinic, Lyra stepped out the door with Ditzy recording everything.

"So Ditzy and just paid a visit to the doctor. Turns out, thanks to our little screw up last night, Ditzy and I have lost our hearing, temporarily. Isn't that right Derpy?" Lyra said, nodding to the camera.

"You say something to me Lyra?"

"Exactly. The competition's soon… and I'm in big trouble. All I can do now is show up and play… and hope… I don't know. Hope a swarm of parasprites eats our instruments or something." She let out a long drawn out sigh before she headed to the park. "Let's go."

Arriving at the park to find a very crudely build stage surrounded by a group of mares and colts all looking a Bon Bon who was already on stage. Unwillingly joining her friend on stage, Lyra waved to the crowd who applauded her.

Both of them set up, Lyra putting on her guitar and Bon Bon sat behind her drums. Before getting started, Bon Bon stared down her competitor who seemed slightly out of it. But as she as she noticed her gaze, Lyra shot back a stare of her own. The stage was set, both mares were ready, the crowd was pumped, and the competition began.

* * *

**Bon Bon wins!**

* * *

Back home, a cheery Bon Bon was dancing on the coffee table. Slumped on the couch with her forelegs crossed, Lyra sat there and endured her best friend's victory dance. "You know you only won because I'm temporarily deaf."

"Point is I one!"

Lyra groaned. "So since my hearing's been momentarily shut off, I couldn't hear how I was playing. And to save you the torture I decided to not show you guys what happened and cut away till now."

The camera flashes back to the scene on stage. After Bon Bon's performance won her some applause, Lyra came on stage and shocked everyone. She played her heart out, energetically strumming the strings, dancing around the stage, and finally finished with a power slide as she plucked her last chord. Unfortunately, despites her efforts, the crowd remained silent.

Lyra cleared her throat as the flash back ended. "If I'd have known my guitar was out of tune. I would have won. But because I didn't check it, not that I could anyway, I ended up playing horribly. The moral of the story is have a guitar tuner with you."

"But she didn't. And because of that I won! Yes! So, Lyra, you know what that means. Oh right, I forgot you still can't hear me. Hehe. I _was_ planning to have her spend the whole day listen to a recording of her performance, but I think temporary hearing loss is a much better punishment for now." Bon Bon looked over to Lyra. "But when your hearing comes back you're definitely going to listen to it."

Lyra only stared back blankly. "What?"


End file.
